


Day 2: Fate - Oswald

by Gottaread2



Series: Day 2: Fate - Star-crossed Souls [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Fate, M/M, Nygmobblepot Week 2019, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaread2/pseuds/Gottaread2
Summary: From that moment on, their souls were bound in a continuous loop. Destined to repeat the same sad story throughout time, but not forever.*Do you believe in fate?*





	Day 2: Fate - Oswald

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully there won't be too much confusion, but just in case here is a quick explanation of a few things. This au borrows from canon, but doesn't follow it at all. For instance, Oswald is already a boss with power comparable to his season 4 self in this fic. In this universe, reincarnation is real, although most people don't know about it. Oswald only knows about it due to magical circumstances. Ed does not know about it through most of the story. Okay, hopefully this is clear enough lol.

_Long ago, in a kingdom now forgotten, there was an ambitious and prideful king. There were many who sought to overthrow him and steal away his crown, but the king was too clever to lose his throne so easily. However, the king had one weakness. Love. He had fallen in love with a man who returned his affections. For this man, the king would do anything, or so he believed. However, when rumor reached him that his beloved was actually a traitor conspiring against him, the king's love turned to rage. At first he could not believe it. His beloved was sometimes secretive or manipulative, but the king had always trusted him not to do him any harm. However as time went on, strange occurrences began to sway his heart. Things only his beloved was supposed to know would wind up used against him and the king's suspicions grew. Unfortunately for them both, his wounded ego outweighed his broken heart. In his mind, the man was guilty and must have only pretended to return his love. The king felt a fool for falling in love and his pride prevented him from confronting his beloved openly and honestly about the accusations. Instead, he formulated a plan to kill his former beloved through trickery._

_He invited the man to dinner under the pretense of romance. A table lavishly filled with the kingdom's finest delicacies, the king's best silver laid out, and warm candlelight set the scene. Before he arrived, the king sprinkled poison into the man's wine glass. His beloved entered the room and sat at the king's side, completely unaware of what was in store for him. Before the meal, the king proposed a toast. His beloved raised his glass to their shared love and health before downing the contents. He did not see the king's perturbed frown. The two dined, one merrily, the other pretending. As they ate they conversed as they always did. But much to the king's horror, his beloved brought news of the traitor! The man had found proof of their true identity and had been excitedly waiting for this moment to share it with the king. The king wept aloud, shamed by what he had done. The other anxiously took the king's hands, wondering what could possibly have upset him so. Before the man could ask, the poison finally took effect. The king watched helplessly as his beloved began convulsing, breaths coming in ragged gasps. There was nothing he could do as he watched the light leave his one true love's eyes. At his beloved's last breath, the king swore an oath to find him again and make right his wrong. Time froze for the king as he awaited the rebirth of his beloved._

_The soul did return. A new man and new name with no recollection of his past life, but the king recognized him instantly. His beloved was reborn as the man destined to usurp his throne from him. The king was killed by his beloved before he could reveal the truth to him. From that moment on, their souls were bound in a continuous loop. Destined to repeat the same sad story throughout time, but not forever._

* _Do you believe in fate?_ * 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***** 

"You see... you really should have seen this coming, Mr. Nashton. Spies and snitches don't last long in this business." Oswald explained spitefully.

"Please, this isn't what it looks like!" Edward pleaded. 

"Oh? What is it then? Enlighten me." Oswald sneered, but before Edward could explain himself, the mob boss continued, "Because to me, it looks like you were snooping around my things. It looks like you infiltrated my business to rat me out to the GCPD. And it looks like this is the end for you."

"Oswald, don't..."

"You don't get to call me that!" Oswald hissed angrily, gun raised, "Goodbye, Mr. Nashton."

Oswald hesitated. He'd thought this man was different, was his friend. He'd thought he might even be something more than a friend. He had trusted Edward above anyone. Trust was so very hard to find in Gotham. But his trust had obviously been misplaced. Edward never loved him. The man staring tearfully back at him was nothing more than a lying snake. Oswald knew this was all nothing more than an act and a dying man would say anything to save his own skin. He wouldn't be played the fool again. No mercy. And yet he froze.

Suddenly, Edward lunged forward, taking advantage of his hesitation. He knocked the gun from Oswald's grip and sent them both tumbling to the ground. Edward pinned him down, dagger drawn. Oswald screeched enraged as the snake began carving into the skin of his neck. Oswald struggled, kicking out with his legs and grabbing Edward's wrists with his hands. Despite his struggles he couldn't fight the man off. Oswald grit his teeth against the pain of the blade slicing through him. Edward leaned in close as he made his mark, battling to press in deeper. That was his mistake. Oswald bashed into Edward's face with his own head as hard as he could. He heard the crunch of Edward's nose. As the man fell back in pain, Oswald scrambled back, grabbing his gun once more. He stood and pointed it at Edward, huffing. Edward looked up at him, face a bloody mess. He shook his head. No. 

_No mercy._

Sound like the crack of thunder! The body fell with a damning thud. Remorse was an abyss that swallowed Oswald whole. As soon as the bullet had pierced Edward's skull all the memories came flooding back. _Oh god!_

"What have I done?" Oswald choked, sobbing.

_No. No no no no no. Oh god!_

"Ed!"

He remembered. God, he remembered everything now. How many times had they repeated this pattern? Last time, it was he who died at Edward's hands as a man named Peter Humboldt. But the memory had only come after it was too late. Now, Edward was dead by his hands. Over and over. A never-ending dance. They had repeated it so many times that Oswald lost count. And every time it was the same. In each life, one would find the other after waiting years for them to be born again. They always fell in love with one another, but something always turned that love sour. And every time it ended the same, one killed by the other only to remember everything once it was already too late. Now it was Oswald's turn to bare the burden of memory and wait for Ed. 

But things would be different this time. Oswald was never one to repeat mistakes. He remembered all the ways it had gone wrong in the past. He had tried so many ways to break the cycle and reunite with his beloved. But there was one thing he hadn't yet tried. The only way he could ensure his beloved's happiness was protected. Oswald had to let him go. He would not seek Edward this time. He would live with the burden alone and Edward would never have to know this accursed life in his next one. If Oswald stayed away, Edward would never kill him and never know of their tragic past lives. It was the only way. Besides, Oswald knew he deserved to be alone.

_After losing Ed, Oswald had gotten revenge against his true adversary, the one who had orchestrated everything. He found the one who planted evidence leading him to believe Edward's guilt all the while sabotaging him right under his nose. Oswald hated himself for falling for the deceit. After everything, Oswald decided to leave Gotham for a while. It's not as if he could stay there forever anyway. At Edward's death, he had stopped aging, time passing only him by as everything around him continued to change. So Oswald had faked his own death, took his large (illegally acquired) fortune, and traveled the world for many years. He never stayed too long in any one place and never got too attached to anywhere or anyone. Thirty years passed and with each one his loneliness grew. He decided he would go back to Gotham if for no other reason than to be back in a familiar place. Coming home to the city had been much like greeting an old friend. Although a new name, Falcone, stood at the top, it didn't take Oswald long to claw his way back up and take back power. He had become the ruler of Gotham's underworld once more..._

 

 

***** 

Oswald sauntered into the GCPD, muscled lackeys flanking him on either side. The usual hustle and bustle of the GCPD continued uninterrupted. That wouldn't do. Indeed, it was bad manners to ignore the Penguin when he decided to grace these common folk with his presence. Time to get their attention. He made his way to the center of the floor and held out his hand to one of his goons. The man stared at him with the most dimwitted expression. Sometimes Oswald wondered why he bothered with them at all.

"The megaphone, you idiot!" Oswald hissed.

"Oh!" Said the idiot handing it to him.

"Attention!" Oswald spoke loudly into it, "Is there a James Gordon in the house? Jimmmmm? I know you're here!"

"Oswald?" Jim appeared, looking flustered.

"Ah! There you are, old friend!" Oswald cackled.

Jim rushed forward and grabbed him roughly by the forearm. He tugged Oswald away and lead him to his office. Closing the door behind them, Jim dropped his voice to a low growl, "What the hell do you want?" 

Oswald had no patience for Jim's exasperated tone, "You know what I want. We had an agreement."

"I didn't agree to anything."

"Last I checked, this benefits both of us. The crime rate has never been lower since I took control." Oswald simpered, "Besides, the commissioner agrees. Don't be a fool, Jim. You see anyone carrying one of my licenses, you let them walk."

"Like hell I will. No one is above the law. If I see a crime being committed, I'm making the arrest. License or no license. "

"Come now, Jim. You know I'm only asking as a courtesy." Oswald smugly reminded him, "I could easily have you replaced, but as a friend, I'm willing to overlook your insubordination just this once."

"Insubordination?!" Jim shouted, "I'm a cop. It's my job to see criminals behind bars!"

"Tsk, tsk. You're letting pride cloud your judgment. " Oswald reprimanded, wagging his finger, "I'll give you a week. Think it over."

Oswald turned away and exited the office before Jim could have another outburst of righteous indignation. But as he was leaving, he caught sight of a familiar figure across the room watching him. Though he kept his eyes averted, Oswald had noticed him almost immediately. It was definitely Edward. _His Edward_ , born again as someone new. He idly wondered what his beloved's name was in this life, but quickly shook the thought away. 'Edward' wasn't the reason he was here. And besides, Oswald had never intended to find him. It was better their paths did not cross even if it caused his heart to ache. He turned away doing his best to ignore the other man. Oswald hobbled away in the other direction to make a quick exit. 'Edward' mirrored his movement on the opposite side of the room. Oswald quickened his pace, but it was obvious now that the man was following him.

"Can I help you?" Oswald rudely demanded.

"I don't think so. Can you?"

 _Typical Ed._ Oswald couldn't help being amused, chuckling. He turned to face the man wearing his coldest expression, a mocking grin that didn't reach his eyes hoping the man would take the hint.

"What do you want?"

'Edward' smiled, "What I want the poor have, the rich need, and if you eat it you die."

A riddle. Of course. If the man's appearance hadn't been enough to convince him, this was all the proof Oswald needed to recognize 'Edward.' No matter how many times this soul was reborn, some things never changed.

"You're asking me a riddle." Oswald snickered. 

"Do you like riddles?"

"No." 

"So do you give up?" 'Edward' questioned excitedly, undeterred by Oswald's response.

"Friend, look at-"

"Nothing. The answer is nothing." 'Edward' interrupted, "the poor have it, the rich need it, and if you ea-"

Oswald held up a hand to halt the man's babbling.

"Who are you?" It was meant to come out 'who do you think you are,' but Oswald was feeling a bit ruffled by the whole experience.

"Edward. Nygma."

Oswald's jaw dropped. _Edward?_ He was still Edward? What were the odds he'd have that name again? And twice in a row no less. It had never happened before and Oswald wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I know who you are." Edward said knowingly.

Impossible. Oswald gaped up at Edward's friendly smile. The way the man looked at him was just like so many lifetimes before. Oswald felt his heart might burst with all the longing and hope surging through him at the possibility. What if Ed did remember? 

"Then you know you're standing too close."

Edward took a single step back and looked back up to Oswald expectantly. But Oswald was afraid. Afraid of hurting him. Afraid of being hurt by him. Afraid of repeating their past mistakes. So the powerful, imposing, terrible Penguin turned away and fled.

_Oswald avoided the GCPD after his encounter with Edward. A part of him thought it might be for the best to fake his death again and leave Gotham. The other part of him ached to stay. Through all his travelling, no other place had ever felt like home the way Gotham did. Currently, he was at the height of his power and also reluctant to give that up. There were so many reasons to stay. But only one really mattered. Edward Nygma. Knowing he was here now, Oswald couldn't help but worry for him. Oswald began discreetly keeping tabs on Edward Nygma, one of his men tailing him at all times and reporting back to Oswald. After all, what if he left him alone and something happened to Ed? It was ridiculous. If anything was a danger to Edward's safety and happiness, it was himself. But maybe if he was cautious, he could watch over Ed from a distance. However, it wouldn't be long before their paths crossed again..._

  
  


  
*****  


Muffled screams sounded from the trunk of the vehicle. Music to his ears. Oswald felt he must be getting sloppy. This was the third rat he'd found in his organization this month. Unsure of who could still be trusted, he decided to dispose of this one himself. Was it entirely necessary to drive all this way, out into the woods in the middle of the night? No, it was not. But Oswald thought it might be nice to get out of the city, get some fresh air, and enjoy himself a little. It was good to occasionally let off some steam. No one would hear the screams out here and clean up would be so simple. Dig a ditch and drop him in. Done. Oswald grinned mischievously.

Once he felt sufficiently satisfied with the seclusion of the area, Oswald stopped the vehicle and parked. He opened the door, stepped out, and inhaled deeply. The scent of pine filled his nose. He hobbled to the trunk feeling utterly refreshed. The lid of the trunk opened with a satisfying pop and Oswald peered down at the tied and bound traitor thrashing within. The man was pulled from the vehicle with some difficulty on Oswald's part and much reluctance on the man's part. Oswald let him drop to the hard ground below, earning a pained groan in return. Oops. Oswald chuckled sadistically. The pain was only just starting.

An hour later, Oswald was finally content with the bloody mess he'd carved into the man's skin, finally giving him release with a slash across the throat. He dumped the body in a freshly dug hole and began shoveling dirt over it. This part was much less enjoyable and Oswald wished one of his men were there to do the manual labor. 

As he was finishing up with a few last shovelfuls, Oswald heard a worrying noise behind him. The snap of twigs and the unmistakable sound of footsteps. Oswald whipped around, gun drawn to deal with whoever was unfortunate enough to cross him.

_Edward?_

"Help me." Edward whimpered, clutching a bloodied shoulder, "Please."

Edward fell to the ground, unconscious. Oswald rushed forward, dropping both gun and shovel to kneel at Edward's side. _Damnit, Ed. How did this happen?_ Oswald was overcome with concern at the man's condition. Blood seeped from the wound at a worrying rate and stained the ground below him. Oswald lifted Edward the best he could and carefully dragged him to the car.

_What now?_

Oswald had promised himself not to get involved with Edward. To stay away for both their sakes. But how could he leave Ed when he needed him? How could he not help when Edward asked it of him? Maybe it was wrong. Maybe it would only lead to heartbreak. But maybe Oswald couldn't fight destiny anyway. He loved Edward and could not leave him. It was never really a choice, was it?

"Hold on, Ed." Oswald whispered, "You're going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay."

Edward remained silently slumped in the passenger seat, but at least he was still breathing. Oswald put his car into drive and sped away as quick as possible. He had to get Edward help. He had to save him. Once Edward was safe... well, he could figure that out later.

_Oswald got Edward safely back to his base, the Iceberg Lounge. The club served as a cover for his criminal activity, as his previous one had years ago. It wasn't the ideal place for him to bring a GCPD employee, but Oswald only cared that it would be the safest place for Ed. He called ahead, ensuring everything necessary was done to prepare for Edward's arrival. When they arrived, a physician was already there waiting to treat his wounds. As the doctor worked, Oswald never left Edward's bedside. The bullet was removed, the shoulder bandaged. Edward was resting now, recovering. Oswald felt he should probably leave before Edward woke. It wasn't too late to keep his distance. Oswald stroked the unconscious man's cool fingers. No, he couldn't imagine letting go now. Not after coming so close to losing him. No sooner had Oswald come to this decision, then Edward opened his eyes..._

  
  


  
*****  


Oswald gazed down into deep brown eyes, drowning in their depths, lost. Relief flooded him. Relief was the unshed tears threatening to spill. Relief released the tight squeeze of his chest and Oswald gasped. Edward would live and Oswald could finally breath again.

And then sheer panic set in. Oswald turned away. He needed to think. He knew how this would play out. Maybe not the details, but he knew the gist of it. No matter how much the feelings between them grew, in the end Edward would kill him. It was his turn after all. Oswald couldn't let that happen, but he didn't know how to change his fate. It was too late, wasn't it?

"How are you feeling?" Oswald croaked nervously, wiping his eyes.

"I've been better." Edward groaned, "Thanks for helping me."

"Of course." 

"You say that as though it makes sense for you to help me. I know who you are, Mr. Penguin. Why would a mob boss help someone who works at the GCPD?"

Oswald pursed his lips in contemplation. So Edward didn't _really_ know who he was. He didn't remember their past lives. Oswald was disappointed, but tried not to let it show on his face. It didn't really change anything, did it? Oswald would have saved Edward anyway. It did however make things more difficult. Edward was right. A mob boss bringing someone from the GCPD here was a risk. If Edward found anything incriminating during his stay, it could cause him a lot of trouble.

"Are you a cop?" Oswald inquired, turning to face Edward.

"No."

Oswald sighed, "Then there's no harm in helping you... provided you're not here to snoop around."

"I'm not." Edward reassured.

Oswald relaxed a little upon hearing it. Edward could be lying, but it wasn't one of his strong points. Oswald almost always saw through him. Thoughout their multiple lifetimes, he'd only been tricked by Edward a handful of times.

"But there's no gain either." Edward insisted, "Why save me?"

"Do you believe in fate?"

Edward thought for a moment before answering, "I don't know. I prefer to think of myself as the master of my own fate."

"We've never been before, but..." Oswald mumbled too low for Ed to hear. Aloud he said, "What if I told you that we've done this before?"

"This _is_ the second time I've met you, Mr. Penguin."

Oswald laughed at this. If he didn't, despair would overwhelm him. He knew Edward was referring to their meeting at the GCPD, but it could also mean something else. For Oswald, it was Edward's second lifetime meeting him as the Penguin. Next cycle, he would be someone else. Edward couldn't know the double meaning implied in his word, but the absurdity of the situation was not lost on Oswald.

"Well, be that as it may, I'm afraid we won't have time to get better acquainted this time. I have business to attend and you should get some rest. And, please, call me Oswald" Oswald patted Ed's leg and turned, leaving the patient to rest.

"Another time then, Oswald!" Edward called after him.

Oswald exited the room, closing the door behind him. Now that he knew Ed was alright, there was an urgent matter to take care of. Finding out who was behind his injuries and slaughtering them.

_Though Oswald was busy with his criminal empire, he kept his promise of becoming better acquainted with Edward. Each day, he visited the patient to check on his progress (and to spend time with the man he loved). It was an odd feeling being so familiar with someone who hardly knew him, but memories from his previous life had somewhat prepared him for it. If only it could prepare him for what would eventually, inevitably occur. But one never really gets used to dying at the hands of someone they love and his looming fate was never far from Oswald's mind._


End file.
